mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Act 3 - Treasure Hunt
Episode N°22 – ACT 3- TREASURE HUNT It's time for the treasure hunt! Will you finish first? It's also the occasion to meet the rest of the parents and learn more about them and your classmates! Will you discover new secrets?! Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Hidden Objects There are no hidden objects for this episode. Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode22-Candy Amber.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°22 –ACT 3- TREASURE HUNT Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy Nathaniel (Start Discussion) A. Your parents are really horrible… - B. Do you want to talk about it? + C. Do you want to change the subject? / Is that bad? A. No, it’s fun! + (more discussion) B. I don’t really have an opinion on that… / C. It’s just really nerdy. – You like them too? A. Yes! I’m really good at them! / (more discussion) B. Yes! Even if I’m not always able to solve them… - Good… So. What is it that has four legs, one head and a foot? A. A cow. B. A table. C. (I don’t think that’s it…) / (more discussion and to correct answer) (Start Discussion) A, A person. B, A bed. (correct answer) + C. I don’t know… (Choice) A. (Go see Castiel and read him the riot act.) (-LOM with Nathaniel) B. (Don’t do anything) *little laugh* Yes, perfect. A. Oh yeah? Mine was good too! - B. Weird, I have a hard time believing you. / C. Do you not want to talk about it, is that it? + Don’t act innocent, every time I’ve seen you together, things end badly! A. Leave me alone… I can do what I want. – B. At least we are creating a mood! - C. Sorry… / Castiel (Start Discussion) A. I don’t understand why you didn’t want to see your parents! - B. Come on Cassy, don’t be mean to your mom. - C. Well, I’m gonna go… + And if it was, would you stop talking to him? A. Oh uh… if it would make you happy… / B. No, last time I checked, I can talk to whoever I want to! / Hey! How do you know that? A. The whole world heard you! - B. You aren’t very discreet… - C. I have the gift of divination, you didn’t know? + (Choice) A. (Go see Castiel and read him the riot act.) (-LOM with Nathaniel) B. (Don’t do anything) (Start Discussion) A. You are still quite hard on them! - B. I don’t understand why they annoy you. + C. Come on, at least now, you are alone. / Lysander There were too many people in the locker rooms. I’ll go back later. A. So? There were a lot of people when I was there, too! + B. Oh, I didn’t know you were agoraphobic… / C. Oh yeah? Are you sure you didn’t just “forget” to change? - …Yes? A. Lysander, curious? This is a first… + B. Sorry, but it’s none of your business. – Well, good luck then! A. You’re not finished yet? + B. We don’t need luck, we are the best! - C. Thanks! / Well, Leigh and I took our parents home, and we stayed there the whole weekend. A. Oh, poor thing. That must have been horrible… - B. Where do they live? + C. Oh? And is that a problem? / Nothing special, I think he wants to get new cords or something like that. A. Wow… What a great plan. - B. Oh, can I come with you? + C. That’s all? / Kentin Because if Amber says anything about our kiss, I’m dead. A. Ha ha! Do you regret it now! / B. Good! You shouldn’t have kissed her! - C. Huh? What kiss? + Y-Yeah… He’s the type of guy you don’t want to make angry… A. A little like you? - B. Are you scared of him? - C. It’s best if your name isn’t Amber, then… / No, not really. I had just hoped to finish before you! A. Oh, well you didn’t! Next time maybe! + B. Before me? Why? / C. It’s good to dream… - Oh yeah! I’ll go see. The school isn’t closed yet, right? A. Now that you mention it, I think it is. / B. Yeah, there are still people inside. - C. The school never closes. + Well, we spent, more time looking for my mom’s glasses then talking about the play or the rest of the day. A. Your mom is a bit awkward, no? - B. Oh yeah? Does she lose them often? / C. Shoot, that’s unlucky! + No, not really. I just want to spend some time with my friends. A. Do you think I can come? + B. I hope that you have fun! / C. You poor thing… Playing video games… - Armin Peggy’s parents thought that the game console I left here was an object to collect! A. You shouldn’t have left it lying around… - B. Oh, maybe they wanted to know what game you were playing. / C. Those little… + Oh yeah? Do you have a particular idea? A. We could call it Bob? - B. We could call it Jack? + C. We could call it Casper? Yeah, it was great! My parents let me pull an all nighter for a raid! A. For a what? - B. All nighter? / (more discussion) Yeah, you know… When you don’t sleep during the night! A. …Thanks Armin, I knew that… + B. Oh… And do you do that often? - Of course. Everyone likes combat games! I’m sure that even you would have fun! A. Uh… I don’t think so, no. - B. Of course, I love that sort of thing! + C. Meh… I prefer games with a story! - Alexy …Uh, why are you looking at me like that? A. Nothing, nothing! (I whistled, innocently.) / B. It’s a look that means “Kentin is mine”! (- LOM with Armin) Amber So? Will you do it? A. You’re dreaming! / (No Illustration, Castiel’s LOM stays the same and you have to pay $180 for makeup in dollar shop, if you give it to Melody she gives you $85 in exchange after Amber rejects the makeup kit) B. …. Ok. ILLUSTRATION (20 points drop on LOM with Castiel) Rosa Huh? Me? Why? A. What you are doing isn’t polite! / B. At your age, you shouldn’t have tantrums anymore! / C. Nothing. Never mind… / They want to get to know their family-in-law a little better. You understand, right? A. They had never met before? / B. It’s strange that they needed an open house at school to be able to meet each other! / Dake (Start Discussion) A. So, you thought I was pretty? + B. Now, excuse me, I have things to do. / C. So, when are you leaving? - That doesn’t answer my question! A. No, I don’t wear it. Happy? / B. T-That doesn’t concern you!! / Category:Index